Under The Tree
by setsuna sena
Summary: Kebosanan tentang pekerjaan hingga datang keintiman di antara dua orang.


**Under The Tree **

Naruto Uzumaki, pemuda 23 tahun, siang itu sedang berada di tempat favoritnya, yaitu di tepi sebuah danau di daerah pinggiran Kota Konoha yang sibuk. Pemuda pirang itu duduk berselonjoran kaki di bawah sebuah pohon willow yang rindang. Sengaja dia datang ke sana hari itu. Dia tidak biasa datang ke tempat itu di saat jam-jam kerja begini. Namun, sang Uzumaki muda sedang tidak ingin berada di kantor. Pekerjaan yang menumpuk serta meeting-meeting yang membuatnya pusing kepala tidak ingin dilaluinya hari ini. Dia ingin keluar dari segala kerumitan kantornya.

Dia bukanlah seorang direktur. Bukan. Dia hanyalah seorang pegawai biasa di sebuah perusahaan yang sangat sibuk di Konoha. Apalagi sekarang dia mendapatkan seorang bos baru yang notabene adalah mantan teman sekelasnya waktu SMU dulu. Sudah, dia malas untuk menemuinya. Dia merasa minder. Malu karena satusnya yang sekarang. Betapa dulu dia selalu membayangkan akan menjadi seorang yang sukses, kaya, dan akan memimpin sebuah perusahaan. Sungguh, Naruto bukan pemimpi kalau dia tidak bias mewujudkannya. Namun, nasib berkata lain. Dia bukanlah seorang direktur. Bukan, dia hanyalah seorang pegawai biasa. Itu saja.

Tunggu. Seorang Uzumaki malu? Minder? Ah, tidak. Naruto tidak merasa malu ataupun minder. Status apa pun yang tertempel pada dirinya sekarang ini bukanlah sesuatu yang harus membuatnya merasa bodoh seperti itu. Ah, sungguh memalukan. Tapi tidak. Naruto tidak peduli. Dia hanya merasa sangat lelah. Tenaganya sudah terkuras habis. Berbulan-bulan dia harus lembur bahkan pada akhir minggu. Nyaris seluruh hidupnya berada di dalam kantor. Dia hanya pulang paling lama 2 jam hanya untuk sekedar mandi dan ganti baju. Makan pun terpaksa dia hanya membeli roti ataupun makanan instan yang terkadang berjamur karena tidak sempat dimakannya. Sungguh malang. Kurus sudah badan ku ini, batinnya.

Naruto hanya merasa tidak ingin berada di kantornya sekarang. Untuk apa? Dia sudah lelah. Dia hanya ingin keluar dari sana. Pemecatan pasti akan menunggunya. Namun dia tidak peduli. Dia masih bisa mencari yang lainnya. Rejeki sudah ada yang mengatur, pikirnya.

Angin yang sepoi-sepoi membuat Naruto merasakan kantuk. Dia menikmati sensasi kantuk yang membuatnya rileks. Dia menyamankan posisinya dan kemudian memejamkan matanya. Selama beberapa waktu, Naruto terbang ke alam mimpi.

Tidur indahnya terusik ketika terdengar suara-suara di sekitar Naruto. Dengan kesal dan malas, Naruto membuka matanya. Safir birunya yang indah menatap sesosok tubuh yang sedang berdiri beberapa centi meter didepannya. Sosok itu tinggi dan tegap dengan rambut ravennya yang mencuat seperti pantat bebek. Namun entah mengapa potongan rambut itu pantas untuk sosok yang berdiri di depan Naruto meskipun Naruto tidak melihat wajahnya. Naruto merasa kesal namun dia tidak berusaha untuk menegur siapa orang yang telah berani mengganggu kenyamanannya itu.

Naruto sekarang duduk bersandar pada batang pohon yang besar. Mata biru langitnya menatap sosok yang berdiri didepannya itu dengan pandangan kesal. Bibirnya yang mungil terlihat cemberut. Membuat pipinya yang kenyal itu menggembung imut sekali. Tangannya bersedekap erat dan kakinya bersila. Posisi Naruto saat ini bisa dikatakan menggemaskan untuk ukuran orang yang sedang marah.

Kedua posisi orang itu tidak berubah selama beberapa waktu. Mereka tetap berada dalam posisinya masing-masing. Akhirnya, setelah jeda waktu yang cukup lama, posisi berdiri sosok yang berada di depan Naruto berubah. Dia sekarang menggerakkan badannya dan berbalik. Sosok itu tercengang mendapati seseorang yang berada dalam jarak pandang yang cukup dekat dengannya. Namun, ekspresi tercengang itu hanya diperlihatkan dengan sebuah gerakan kecil dari alis pemiliknya yang naik sedikit. Benar-benar mencengangkan ekspresi itu bagi yang mengetahuinya.

Naruto masih saja bersikap seperti tadi. Dia hanya sedikit bergerak tanpa merubah sikapnya. Dia kesal sekali. Sosok didepannya menatap Naruto dengan tatapan datar. Tanpa ekspresi. Kemudian, sosok itu bergerak perlahan mendekati Naruto. Naruto tidak bergeming. Sosok itu bergerak menurun hingga dia sejajar dengan Naruto. Hanya terpaut beberapa centi saja tinggi mereka. Sosok itu lebih tinggi.

Sekarang, adegan sosok itu berdiri dan Naruto yang duduk kesal terulang kembali. Hanya saja, posisi orang itu yang berubah. Dia berada tepat di depan Naruto dan hanya berjarak beberapa centi lebih dekat dari posisi awal tadi dan jongkok di depan Naruto.

Hening

"Kau marah?" tanya orang itu memecah keheningan.

Naruto tidak menjawab. Dia memalingkan wajahnya.

"Pasti kau marah," orang itu menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri.

Orang itu lalu duduk di depan Naruto.

Hening lagi.

Sebuah senyuman, bukan, seringaian muncul di wajah orang itu. Dia kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya pada Naruto. Naruto tersentak. Dia membalikkan wajahnya dan sekarang wajah mereka berdua tidak berjarak. Dahi orang itu menempel pada dahi Naruto. Hidung mereka berdua bersentuhan. Dan sekarang, bibir mereka berdua juga saling bersentuhan.

Seakan berada dalam gerak lambat, kedua pasang bibir itu saling bertaut. Dalam beberapa ment, adegan ciuman berlangsung di antara mereka berdua. Tidak ada paksaan. Hanya sebuah ciuman hangat yang berlangsung cukup lama bagi Naruto. Namun hal itu tidak menghalangi Naruto untuk menikmati setiap sentuhan dan gerakan bibir yang kini telah menjelajahi setiap sudut mulut kecilnya yang sewarna buah plum itu.

Setelah ciuman itu berakhir, Naruto merasa lemas. Dia bersandar dengan kaki yang lemas di pohon besar itu. Peluh membasahi tubuhnya. Ciuman itu benar-benar memabukkannya. Angin sepoi-sepoi memberikan kesejukan bagi dua tubuh yang sekarang berpeluh itu.

Sosok itu duduk bersandar di samping Naruto. Ditariknya tubuh Naruto hingga sekarang bersandar di dada sosok itu. Dipeluknya tubuh mungil Naruto. Naruto menyamankan posisinya. Sekarang, posisi Naruto seperti berada di pangkuan sosok itu. Naruto duduk di antara kedua kaki sosok itu yang berselonjor. Naruto juga menyelonjorkan kakinya. Jari-jemari Naruto bertautan dengan jari-jemari sosok itu yang melingkarkan tangannya dari belakang ke tubuh Naruto.

"Naru sayang, kenapa tidak datang ke kantor tadi?", tanya sosok itu.

Yang ditanya hanya diam. Naruto melepaskan tautan jari-jemarinya dan beralih memainkan jari-jemari sosok yang bertanya kepadanya itu.

Hening.

Sosok itu membiarkan Naruto.

Mereka diam selama beberapa menit.

"Aku malas masuk kantor. Capek," ujar Naruto memecah keheningan.

Sosok itu tersenyum.

"Kenapa capek?"

"Pekerjaanku sangat banyak beberapa bulan ini. Aku sudah tak sanggup lagi. Bukan berarti aku benci pekerjaanku. Aku hanya ingin bersantai sebentar," jawab Naruto masih mempermainkan jari-jemari sosok itu.

"Kau tidak takut dipecat?" tanya sosok itu sedikit menggoda.

Naruto menggeleng, "Tidak. Pecat saja. Aku akan cari pekerjaan lain."

Sosok itu melepaskan jari-jemarinya dari dipermainkan Naruto.

Hening lagi.

"Tubuhku sudah kurus sekarang akibat pekerjaan-pekerjaan itu. Aku tidak mau sakit karena kelelalahan ataupun kekurangan gizi," lanjut Naruto dengan nada kesal. "Apa kau mau aku begitu?", tanya Naruto kesal.

"Lagipula, kau kan diektur sekarang. Kau bisa lakukan apa pun yang kau mau kepada bawahanmu. Termasuk aku. Banyak yang complain, bukan aku saja. Perbaiki system yang seperti itu dulu," sambung Naruto masih dengan nada kesal dan sedikit memerintah.

Sosok itu diam. Dia hanya mendengarkan perkataan Naruto tadi. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Lalu maumu bagaimana?" tanya sosok itu.

"Mauku? Bukankah sudah kukatakan tadi. Kau itu bagaimana sih, Tuan Direktur Uchiha Sasuke. Tidak dengar atau pura-pura tidak dengar?", tanya Naruto sinis.

Sosok yang dipanggil Uchiha Sasuke itu hanya tertawa sebentar. Dia tahu bagaimana sifat kekasihnya ini. Kalau ada hal yang membuatnya tidak nyaman, dia akan berusaha untuk membuatnya nyaman dengan caranya sendiri. Sifat yang mengesankan bagi Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kau ini banyak maunya. Padahal dulu kau tidak seperti itu," kata Sasuke. Dia mencium kepala pirang itu sekilas.

"Mauku tidak banyak. Itu kan untuk kepentingan pekerjaan juga. Lagipula, kau kan tidak tahu bagaimana aku dulu," balas Naruto. Sekarang dia menghadap ke wajah kekasihnya.

"Kau kan bahkan tidak mau memandang apalagi berbicara kepadaku waktu kita SMU. Waktu kelulusan juga begitu, kau tiba-tiba saja menghilang setelah upacara kelulusan. Setelah itu, waktu kuliah, saat kita bertemu lagi, kau juga masih sama. Aku sebenarnya juga heran, bagaimana bisa aku jatuh hati kepadamu. Kau memang hebat, Uchiha Sasuke," sambung Naruto. Matanya yang biru menatap Sasuke dengan mesra.

Sasuke tertawa geli. Kekasihnya ini memang imut sekali. Sudah berumur 23 tahun, masih saja terlihat menggemaskan. Siapa pun tidak akan menolak pesona si pirang didepannya ini. Sasuke sungguh sangat beruntung sekali memilikinya. Ah, kitsune ku yang manis, batinnya. Dia mencium bibir Naruto sekilas.

"Memangnya apa yang membuatmu jatuh hati kepadaku?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

Naruto mengangkat bahu, "Entahlah. "

Sasuke menarik dagu Naruto. Terkejut, Naruto membelalakkan matanya. Safir birunya membulat sempurna. Sungguh pemandangan yang sangat indah bagi Sasuke. Dia tidak pernah merasa puas menyelami samudra biru itu.

"Sasuke sayang, ada apa?", tanya Naruto heran karena Sasuke hanya menatapnya saja.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya mengagumi pemandangan yang kulihat sekarang," jawab Sasuke tenang.

Blush…. Pipi Naruto memerah. Ingin sekali dia mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah lain, namun sepertinya onyx Sasuke mempunyai magnet yang sangat besar sehingga mampu menarik mata Naruto untuk trus memandangnya.

Sedangkan bagi Sasuke, semburat merah di wajah Naruto menambah cantik kekasihnya itu. Dia benar-benar tenggelam ke dalam samudra biru yng dikelilingi warna kemerah-merahan disekitarnya itu. Sungguh pemandangan yang tak terlukiskan. Kalau ada kata-kata lain, dia akan mengucapkannya. Sayang, tidak ada satu kata pun yang mampu menggambarkan pesona seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Makhluk Tuhan paling manis dan cantik yang pernah diciptakan Tuhan untuk Uchiha Sasuke.

Lama mereka berposisi seperti itu. Dagu Naruto tidak lagi dipegang Sasuke, namun mereka masih saling bertatapan. Senyum menawan disuguhkan oleh bibir mungil sewarna plum itu bagi Uchiha Sasuke. Wajah Naruto masih merah. Tangannya dikalungkan ke leher sang kekasih. Melingkarkan tangannya ke tubuh Naruto.

Wajah mereka berdua sekarang sudah menempel. Ciuman ketiga tak terelakkan lagi. Bibir Sasuke menjilati bibir Naruto. Naruto dengan senang hati membuka mulutnya untuk memberi akses kepada sang kekasih. Sasuke memasuki mulut Naruto. Berdansa dengan lidah Naruto dan mengeksplorasi setiap sudut di dalam mulut Naruto. Naruto membalas Sasuke. Dia menarikan lidahnya. Berjuang untuk mendominasi walaupun dia tahu siapa yang akan memenangkannya. Naruto hanya senang berdansa dengan lidah Sasuke. Dengan begitu, Sasuke akan lebih agresif. Sungguh menyenangkan.

Mereka berkutat seperti itu beberapa lama. Benang-beang saliva tipis berjatuhan di sekitar bibir mereka berdua. Setelah dirasa puas, Sasuke mengeluarkan lidahnya. Terengah-engah mereka saling berpelukan. Naruto menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Sasuke dan didengarnya degup jantung sang kekasih yang seirama dengan dirinya. Naruto menyukainya.

"Sebenarnya . . . Bagaimana kita bisa berakhir seperti ini, 'Suke?", tanya Naruto masih menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sasuke.

Sasuke mengecup kepala Naruto, "Tidak tahu."

"Maafkan aku harus meninggalkanmu selama 3 tahun ini. Membiarkanmu mengalami hari-hari yang berat. Aku tidak tahu bagamana bagaimana harus membayarnya," lanjut Sasuke suram.

Sasuke merasa sangat sangat bersalah karena telah meninggalkan kekasihnya ke luar negeri tanpa pamit langsung dan hanya lewat sms saja. 3 tahun lagi. Bukan perkara mudah. Tapi dia harus melakukannya. Kalau tidak, bagaimana nasib perusahaannya nanti. Dan kalau dia tidak melakukannya, akan diberi makan apa anak orang ini, yang sekarang berada di hadapannya itu. Bisa-bisa dia langsung dipecat dari "calon menantu" keluarga Uzumaki.

"Aku mengerti. Kau tidak punya pilihan. Itu memang yang harus kau lakukan. Kalau tidak, masa depan kita bagaimana? Apa kau mau dipecat jadi 'calon menantu' keluarga Uzumaki?" tanya Naruto seakan mengerti apa yan berada di dalam benak Sasuke saat itu.

"Tentu saja tidak! Kalau kau tidak bersamaku, tidak seorang pun yang boleh bersamamu! Kau itu milikku, Uzumaki Naruto," seru Sasuke marah.

Naruto hanya tertawa. "Iya, iya, aku tahu. Lagipula, siapa juga yang tahan denganmu kalau bukan aku, 'Suke," kata Naruto sambil mencium bibir Sasuke sekilas.

Sasuke membuang muka. Kesal tapi tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Yang dia tahu, dia tidak akan menyerahkan kepada siapa pun kekasihnya yang lucu ini. Dia segera memeluk erat Naruto dan mencium wajahnya. Naruto yang merasa geli, hanya bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman dan membiarkannya saja.

"Kau tidak kembali ke kantor?" tanya Naruto setelah Sasuke selesai meraup wajahnya.

"Kau tidak kembali?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Kan sudah kukatakan, aku sedang malas. Nanti saja, itu juga kalau aku mau. Kalau tidak, aku akan membolos hari ini. Kau nanti bisa memberiku SP kalau mau," jawab Naruto santai.

"Saat kau sedang malas begini, kau menyuruh direkturmu ini untuk kembali ke kantor? Itu sama sekali tidak sopan, sayangku," kata Sasuke sambil mencubit pipi Naruto.

Naruto kesakitan, "Aduh."

Naruto mengusap-usap pipinya. Sedikit memerah.

"Lalu, maumu apa?" tanya Naruto masih mengusap-usap pipinya.

"Mauku? Bagaimana ya . . . " Sasuke berpikir sejenak. "Bagaimana kalau kau ikut bersamaku kembali ke kantor?"

Naruto menggeleng. "Tidak mau."

Diam.

"Kalau begtu, bagaimana kalau kita berdua tidak usah kembali ke kantor. Kita membolos hari ini," kata Sasuke tenang.

Naruto melongo.

"Kau itu direktur. Hari ini adalah hari pertamamu di kantor yang baru. Masak iya seorang Uchiha Sasuke mau membolos kerja?" ujar Naruto heran.

"Memang kenapa? Direkturnya kan aku. Terserah aku mau apa. Tadi kau bilang sistemnya kerja rodi di kantor mu mau diperbaiki, jadi sekarang aku akan mulai memperbaikinya. Hari ini, anggap saja aku beri kantor libur. 2 hari dengan besok. Para karyawan bisa beristirahat. Lusa masuk lagi. Kita akan meeting untuk program kerja yang baru," kata Sasuke dengan santai. Dia sepertinya sudah merencanakannya.

Hening. Sasuke menunggu jawaban Naruto. Naruto menatap Sasuke heran. Namun, dengan segera dia menganggukkan kepala. Tersenyum senang.

"Itu juga boleh. Tapi kau harus memberi kabar ke kantor sekarang. Kasihan mereka kalau tahu direkturnya adalah orang yang plin-plan," ejek Naruto.

Sasuke nyengir. Dia segera menelepon ke kantornya. Terdengar suara riuh rendah di belakang handphonenya. "Sepertinya mereka bahagia," komentar Sasuke setelah menutup pembicaraannya.

"Jadi . . . 2 hari ini aku bisa melakukan apa pun yang aku mau denganmu, Naru sayangku," Sasuke merangkul.

Naruto geleng-geleng kepala sambil tersenyum, "As your wish, my direktur," Naruto balas merangkul Sasuke.

Dan setelah itu, mereka berdua terlihat sedang menikmati surge dunia di bawah pohon di pingir danau itu. Tak mempedulikan orang-orang disekitarnya karena tempat mereka memang lumayan tertutup. Selama beberapa waktu, suara erangan dan desahan merupakan nada pengiring kegiatan mereka.

"Pagi ini . . . aku malas bertemu . . . denganmu . . . tapi, sepertinya . . . bertemu denganmu . . . adalah . . . suatu hal . . . yang baik," kata Naruto di tengah segala apa yang dilakukan Sasuke.

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak dan memandang Naruto. Dia tersenyum lembut dan kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Dan hari ini, aku tidak akan membuatmu bosan, my pretty angel," kata Sasuke di tengah-tengah kegiatannya.

Naruto tersenyum mendengar itu.

"Dan . . . sepertinya . . . di bawah pohon . . . tidak . . . terlalu buruk," ujar Naruto berkomentar tentang tempat mereka.

"Under the tree yang indah sekali," balas Sasuke.

**The End**

Mind to review?


End file.
